


Next Time, I'll Knock

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Chat Noir has 'dropped in' and Alya, being Alya, goes storming up to Marinette's bedroom, not realising that she's about to walk into a Marichat moment."Girl! You're..." (voice goes to a strangled whisper "Chat Noir's girlfriend?!?" Marinette stutters and mumbles in a way that Alya takes to be confirmation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	Next Time, I'll Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenRG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenRG/gifts).



> Inspired by Benrg who left a comment on my last fic. I took your idea and changed it a little bit, I hope you like it.

Alya Cesaire just had the scoop of a lifetime, and the First thing she was going to do was tell her best friend.

She was not going to send a text, or call on the phone, no, Alya decided to march over to Marinette's house and tell her face to face 

Ladynoir was canon.

Alya had photographic evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing, without the influence of an Akuma.

(By the way, she really had to hand it to Hawkmoth for being the biggest Ladynoir shipper in Paris. No one had caused them to be in more romantic situations than him.)

Alya was going to show Marinette the picture, because Marinette had always been against Ladynoir.

Well, not against it, she just didn't support it, even though Ladybug and Chat Noir were soulmates. 

Alya was going to march over and prove Marinette wrong.

When she got to Marinette's house, her parents were down in the bakery.

After being given a dozen macarons, Alya walked up the stairs to Marinette's room, pushing open the door without knocking.

"Girl, you would not believe the scoop I have-" Alya froze. 

Marinette froze.

The boy that Marinette was kissing did a cute little wave.

Alya's brain short-circuited. "Who are you?"

"Chat Noir. We've met."

"Alya, you know Chat. Chat. You know Alya." Marinette introduced the two of them.

Alya looked at the photo on her phone, and then back at the two of them. "Girl! You're...." her voice dropped to a strangled whisper, "Chat Noir's girlfriend?"

Marinette and Chat Noir shared a Look™.

"No." Marinette said, while Chat said, "Yes?"

They shared another look.

"Yes." Marinette said, while Chat said, "No."

Marinette blinked. "Its complicated-"

"An open relationship."

"A complicated-open relationship."

"Girl!" Alya shook her head. "Does Adrien know? Does Ladybug know?"

"Yeah, Ladybug knows."

"Are those cookies?" Chat Noir smiled, "can I have one?"

"Are you dating Marinette?"

"Yes."

"When an hour ago you were kissing Ladybug?"

"Yes."

Alya chucked a macaron at him. "You're honest. I'll give you that."

"Thanks."

"So, what's up. I thought you were with Adrien. And you were with Ladybug."

"I am." Marinette nodded.

"But-" Alya made a kissing gesture. 

"About that-" Chat scratched the back of his neck.

"Can you guys just explain?" 

"Adrien, Chat, Ladybug and I are in a relationship. Together. A lovesquare." Marinette said slowly, as if the idea had only just occurred to her.

Chat Nodded. "I'm Adrien Agreste."

Marinette and Chat shared another Look™.

"I'm actually Ladybug. Surprise." Marinette blushed.

"I'm in a relationship with Mari and Ladybug and Adrien." Chat nodded.

Alya shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean, I her it, but...."

"Sorry girl. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"And to think, I came over here to tell you that Ladynoir was canon, but you already knew."

"Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"Sorry." Alya shrugged. "Next time, I'll knock."

After she left, Chat Noir turned to Marinette, "she better not post our identities."

"She won't. She's not that reckless."

"Good. My dad would kill me if he found out."

"My mom would probably take the miraculous and fight herself. I'm surprised Alya didn't volunteer."

"She would."

"Yeah, she would run towards an Akuma for me. She's a lot, but she's my best friend. Other than you."

"Aww. You're cute."

"No u."

"You can erase her mind, right?"

"What?"

"I mean," he raised an eyebrow. "This is an important secret. And Alya is horrible at keeping secrets."

"She's not that bad-"

"She told me that you had a crush on me-"

"I'm going to kill her."

"You have the miraculous book. There's a potion that can do that, right?"

"Yes." She pet his head. "We are definitely going to have to erase her memory."

"Good."

"Or," Bunnix appeared in a magical portal, "you two can come with me and fix the mess you just made."

"I like that idea better."

"Yep," Marinette grabbed his hand. "We're going with you."


End file.
